Mobile devices that include geo-location services are ubiquitous. Such mobile-devices are often equipped with high-quality video-capture and display devices. When connected via one or more communication networks, such mobile devices enable users to participate in real-time video-based communication sessions. It is for these and other reasons that the following disclosure is provided.